Arms Of An Angel
by AdventureBound
Summary: When Tim and Jill and have their first baby girl nothing could seem more perfect but will fate play a different part in their lives?
1. A bundle of joy

**Home Improvement.**

Hi guys thanks for taking the time to look at this story I hope you like it.

**I thought of this fic when I was on the net reading about someone else's life and how what had happened changed their life forever and well it made me think about that good old sitcom that I adore and have watched through the eight seasons it was on. Well anyway I hope you and enjoy and please don't forget to read and review and let me know if you have any ideas or comments. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the characters I make up myself.**

**Characters I do not own:**

Tim Taylor: aged 45

**Jill Taylor: aged 43**

Brad Taylor: aged 22

Randy Taylor: aged 19

**Mark Taylor: aged: 16**

**Wilson, Wilson: aged 64**

**Albert 'al' Borland: aged 47**

**Heidi Keppert: aged 32**

plus any others you might realise.

**Chapter 1: A bundle of joy.**

**A Ray of light  
gently touches my face  
I look up  
at a vast expanse of cosmic fires  
a feeling of hope pulsates  
through my soul  
I feel now, I am whole.  
Sun & Me by Firuzan Mistry**

Tim sat back in his bed after a sleepless night worrying about Jill. She had been having stomach aches for a few days now but yet still she refused to visit the hospital, putting it down to too many dairy products. Her body lay now still and turned on its side facing the morning sun that was rising outside. He couldn't for the life of him keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful and heavily pregnant. Between them both they had said three was enough and none of them wanted any more children until that one night, a night Tim will never forget.

Flash back 

"Tim I can't believe you I wont believe you, tell me that this is not happening tell me you didn't sleep with her!" Jill cried out in shock after Tim told her he had something he needed to tell her and that he was ashamed of him self.

Quickly his pain was evident just looking at her made him feel even worse about the whole event he hadn't slept with her but he had kissed her and had wanted to kiss her, her being the new woman to replace Heidi whilst she went to have a baby. They were at a convention sharing the same hotel room but with separate beds. She wanted to take it further but he stopped it that was the truth now he only had to convince Jill of it.

End flash back 

Safely to say they argued all night until Tim finally broke down their marriage after all was on the rocks and loosing Jill over a matter of a stupid kiss that never should have happened was wrong and terrifying for Tim. But Jill could see him through and through she knew Tim like a book she read him well. Everyday though Jill doesn't know it, he thanks god for giving him another chance and for Jill, his life and his kids whom without he would be worthless.

Turing on to his side to face Jill she turned to and he placed his hand on the bump of her stomach which cradled their unborn child. He wondered what life would be like with another baby in the house, weather it would be a girl or a boy, or one of each he chuckled to him self. Either way he knew he would love care for and adore this baby just the way he had and still does his three sons who know are becoming more and more like men not boys anymore.

With that thought Tim let his eyes take over and he fell into a gentle rest.

The next morning or should Tim think a few hours later, he stirred and felt the bed for Jill. Not feeling anything he opened his eyes and looked over at the clock on the bed side table, the clock read 11am, Tim was glad it was a Sunday although he couldn't ever remember sleeping that long before he was an early riser he loved to be up and out before the kids were that was all part of being a dad he like to be ready to get them up if Jill wasn't and this morning he was sad that he wasn't, he should be the one up not Jill.

'Jill' he thought once more wondering where she was he got up and went into the bathroom or attempted to anyway he pushed open the door to see Jill on the floor, 'Thank fully no blood she must have just passed out' Tim thought as he went to his knees and tapped her face

"Jill! Jill! Wake up are you okay? What happened?" Tim asked more than a little worried. She wasn't answering now he was starting to panic he dashed back in the room and picked up the phone dialing 911; telling them what had happened and where he lived. Hanging up the phone he quickly pressed the speed dial button for Wilson and told him what had happened and asked him if he could just keep an eye on randy and Mark whilst they were gone, even though he knew they were old enough to take care of themselves, he wanted Wilson to tell them what had happened and where they were when they woke up. Wilson agreed and within minuets of putting down the phone h heard the ambulance coming up the street.

Kissing Jill he whispered to her to hold on and ran down the stairs to the door to open it and signal for the ambulance men. They stopped and rushed inside to Jill Tim stopped downstairs a minuet and took a breather when Wilson tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Tim" Wilson greeted not sure his usual tone of happiness would apply to this kind of situation. Tim greeted him but didn't get a chance to say hello back as the paramedics carried down Jill on a stretcher and he grabbed her hand walking out with her to the ambulance.

Wilson closed the door and sat down on the sofa dozing when he heard the ambulance pull away he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later…

"PUSH JILL!" A nurse cried out to the mother who was pushing as hard as she could. Jill held onto Tim's hand so tight at one point he swore he heard it crack under pressure. Jill thank fully had only passed out because of the pain in her contractions and because she was a little early by only a few weeks though.

"ONE LAST PUSH JILL YOU CAN DO IT!" The nurse shouted and as she did they pulled the baby from her and the pain finally disappeared. The baby cried and was handed over to Jill and Tim who couldn't wait to see it.

"Oh Tim look…It's a girl" she choked back tears of happiness and relief as Tim put his arms around her and kissed the new born gently on the head.

"She's beautiful" Tim said as he took her in his arms.

The nurse smiled and went up to Tim

"I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to take her away from you two a minuet to get her weighed and measured but she'll back for you in a little cot in a few ticks." she smiled and took the baby, now in a towel out of the delivery room and into the next room where there were a lot of other babies being weighed and measured.

Walking through the room to the weighing machine, the nurse looked down at e cute new born she had in her hand as coughed a little. Another nurse had already set up the baby cot for her and after she was weighed and measured she was placed in the cot and taken to the baby view room for any parents or family to go and see whilst they sorted Jill out.

Half an hour later and Jill was back in the recovery room and was able to see her family and friends now who were all there ready and waiting with flowers and gifts. Tim went out and told them to all come and they did.

"Where's the baby mom?" ark asked after looking around the room a little unsure as to what was going on. She laughed

"Tim would you go and ask the nurse if we could see our baby now please" she asked smiling at him. He nodded and returned a few minuets later with the good news that they were going to fetch the baby right away.

Nurse Hay walked through the rooms and into the baby room which housed all sorts of baby's smiling she punched in her key and opened the door to find a man inside holding two baby's in his arms

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She shouted and the nurse outside the door looked in through the window to see what was going on. As she did she immediately raised the alarm and security guards were there within seconds arresting the man. Nurse Hay took one baby off him and the other nurse did the same. Nurse Hay put one of the babies back and the other nurse did the same looking down at them both Nurse Hay looked at the other nurse who looked back and said

"How do we know whose is whose?"

"We don't we just have to hope we put them back in the right cots."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" the other nurse replied

"NO! That could mean my job and if I'm going down your going down with me got it?" Nurse Hay spoke harshly to make sure the other nurse got the point

"If you tell anyone I WILL make sure you regret it!" Nurse Hay said and walked out of the room.

The two babies now lay in the cots and the nurse walked over looking down at baby who was un-named but had a last name Taylor and a baby named Ella Wright, Ella coughed but only a little so the nurse covered them both up.

"Will you bring the un-named Taylor one out with you please" Nurse Hay called on the speaker phone. Looking down she sighed and pushed the baby out of the room.

Well that's the first chappy for now I hope you like let me know what you guys think and if you like it.

What is gonna happen now? Will they ever find out next chapter coming soon…


	2. Growing up is hard for a Taylor girl

**Home Improvement **

**Hi everyone thanks for the great reviews I loved them all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the characters that I make up myself so PLEASE do not sue!**

**Chapter 2: Growing up is hard for a Taylor girl.**

_**Growing Up **_

_**By Mai**_

_**Paths we take**_

_**Choices we make**_

_**Paths we take alone**_

_**Choices we make on our own**_

_**We all grow up and learn**_

_**We all take different turns**_

_**Turns in our path of life**_

_**Turns that may lead to strife**_

_**Problems we go through**_

_**Problems exists in other lives too**_

_**Having problems are not wrong**_

_**Having problems do not stay forever long**_

_**Conflicts causes growth in many ways**_

_**Lessons we learn will always stay**_

_**Conflicts we gain as years go on**_

**_Lessons we learn, makes us strong._**

Molly Taylor looked up into the eyes of her mother and winced as she was placed on the counter top in the kitchen of the Taylor home.

"Mommy it hurts!" Molly cried just as the father figure made his way into the family home via the garage door.

"What happened?" Tim asked looking curiously round the corner as he hung his jacket up on the peg.

"She fell over chasing after a cat in the back yard" Jill smiled tending to the slight graze on Molly's knee.

"What were you chasing after a cat for?" Tim asked after giving Jill a quick peck on the cheek then leaning on the counter next to his daughter who instantly took the chance to earn some father attention.

"The cat was making funny noises and it wouldn't play with me so I chased after it and I tripped over marks skate board!" Molly whined, knowing full well Mark had already been told off once for leaving his skate board lying around. Turning round he went through to the stairs and shouted for his youngest son;

"MARK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Tim shouted but not angrily.

Mark sat in his room he knew exactly why his father was shouting him he'd watched his younger sister fall over as he was having a gaze out of the window to the girl walking down the street, 'wow she was cute' he thought to himself. He never really pictured himself in the girl range but since he started going out more, Brad had gone to Florida to study, Randy was always out with his girlfriend, he seemed to just pick up more friends and also inherit the gothic look. But of course now Brad wasn't at home, Randy was always out, it was just him self and Molly that was ever really around the house a lot. Of course he loved Molly just as much as he loved Brad and Randy; he wouldn't show it mind you but he would always be there touch wood if either of them or Molly ever needed him.

"Mark did you leave you leave your skate board outside the house again?" His father questioned before Mark had even reached the bottom of the stairs,

"Umm yea" Mark answered following his father outside to the location of the skate board.

"Your sister hurt her self on it now put it away please!" Tim asked harshly but not nasty like.

Molly hugged her mum as she jumped down of the counter and rounded the corner running up to her father who greeted her and picked her up. Molly was now five years old and the time had gone by so quickly. Tim remembered when they first brought her home and how everyone said how much she looked him, he also remembered Al coming round with his flannel shirt again! 'Man how many shirts did that man have?' he thought then shook the thought off as his daughter jumped down from his arms.

"Tim would you set the table please" Jill asked as she was straining the pasta into the sink.

"Great what you gonna poison us with this time?" he asked quickly before she could say don't even bother.

"Ha, Ha very funny Tim you're getting better I'll give you that" Jill said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

After dinner was finished Tim and Jill sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. Molly soon joined them.

"Brad is coming home for the weekend by the way" Jill whispered noticing her daughter starting to drift off to sleep in her arms.

"Oh great another peaceful weekend then" Tim half laughed and picked up the remote flicking through the channels when he noticed Jill give him a 'what?' look out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Tim asked looking at her

"I thought you'd be happy to see Brad we have seen him for nearly half a year now!"

"I am hunny I was hoping that we'd get some time alone ya know fob Molly off to your mom and spend some time together, just me and you…" Tim trailed off seeing Jill looking shocked them smiling a little

"Tim I know you to well" she chuckled and looked at the T.V. Looking at her now even more confused he grunted his hmm grunt

"The only reason you didn't want Brad to come this weekend is because you wanted to work on your new project whatever that is." Jill continued

"I did not!" Tim tried but couldn't hide the fact that was the real reason, he hated family time it was so boring! Looking up at the clock Jill stood up picking up Molly in her arms,

"I'm taking Molly up to bed then I think I'll take a shower and go bed my self don't be long Tim" she smiled kissing his cheek and walking up the stairs.

A few hours had passed and Tim had fallen asleep on the couch when he heard a noise behind him that woke him up. Turning around he saw the faint out line of his second eldest son walking towards the stairs. Quickly checking the clock Tim read it as 00:22am.

"What time do you call this?" He quickly spoke after his son

"Err night time!" Randy joked and turned to head up the stairs when Tim grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back down and pushing him towards the kitchen, not hurtful just like any normal parent would.

Standing in the kitchen Tim leaned on the counter making a cup of tea.

"Where the hell have you been Randy you know you're supposed to be back by 12pm latest!" Tim spoke in a clam manner. His son was now 24 but as long as he lived under this roof he knew the rules that to be safe he had to be back in by 12pm tops and if he was stopping round his girlfriends he should ring up and let them know.

"Dad I was out with Sarah I was going to stop their and call you but I realized I got to get up for work tomorrow so I thought I'd come home I didn't realize the time I'm sorry dad" Randy quoted as if it would get him a Nobel Prize. When Tim finished making the tea for both him and his son he handed him the cup and took his own to sip it, he looked at son as if he hadn't seen him for years. When his father didn't respond to his excuse Randy looked at him awkwardly and looked away turning to move again towards the stairs. But this time his father didn't stop him. Tim now starred around the room as if he was looking back into his past with happiness, his kids were growing up they had become men now him not far off retirement and Jill too, it seemed unfair he wanted his kids to be young again to be running around and most definitely to be in bed by this time. They were his boys and now he had daughter who by the time she reached 20 he'd be lucky if he could even see her children grow up, he'd see his sons but they had left it to late with Molly.

Trying to push all the stupid thoughts out of his mind Tim turned off the kitchen light and headed upstairs to the bedroom walking into his daughter's room first. Looking at her he smiled and closed the door, walking down the hall and into his room; shutting the door behind him, somehow he knew it didn't no matter what age he was he would live to see his daughter grow up and have children of her own he wouldn't die before that he wouldn't; even though he'd only be 60 when she was 20 no-one knew what life had in store for them. Tim smiled and drank the rest of his tea before finally getting into bed with his wife and cuddling up to her.

Meanwhile not far away…

Three firemen tried to break down the door to the burning home it was jammed and pinned up by what felt like a block of wood or a pillar. They could hear a young girl inside bawling her eyes out screaming at the top of her lungs, they knew she wouldn't last much longer…

Inside the mom stared ahead at the bedroom door she had slumped down on the floor and was fading in and out of consciousness she could hear her daughter banging to get in on the other side of the door but she was helpless her limbs felt numb and she couldn't move, her legs had been pinned down by concrete from the wall that had fallen in and her chest was being crushed too she ached to get up she wanted to run to the door and grab her daughter but she couldn't it was impossible, just then she heard a bang and realized the fireman were coming up the stairs her final thought was of her daughter and if she would be ok, nothing else mattered everything went black and she had finally given in.

A fireman outside had found a window and smashed it in climbing through he ran immediately up the stairs and grabbed the girl who had now passed out on the floor he opened the door to the master bedroom and caught a glimpse of the mother pinned down by concrete, he attempted to go inside but he knew the baby girl was his first concern he ran back down the stairs and handed then girl to another fireman through the window, running back upstairs he ran into the room and over to her body he checked her pulse but he couldn't feel anything.

Trying to move the concrete he couldn't and fell backwards he went straight through the floor and landed in the living almost knocking him self out he looked up as the he saw the house crumble down on top of him.

The young girl now awake in the back of the ambulance coughed and sat up just in time to see the house collapse down to the ground

"MOMMY!" The young girl shouted and the ambulance crew shut the doors to the ambulance. The ambulance now started moving and the young girl stared in disbelief at the ambulance crew she was only 5 years old but she was being very brave.

"What's your name sweetheart?" One of the crew asked.

"My name's Ella Wright" she answered and broke down into sobs.

Ok guys that's it for this chapter I'm trying to do a chapter more often but I couldn't manage this week lots of stuff to do like. But I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Wonder what's gonna happen next…


	3. Breakaway

**Home Improvement.**

**Hi again sorry for the delays in updating thanks to everyone who has been patient though. Here we go again this next chapter is really gonna fill you in on the background behind Ella Wright I feel the story needs to tell you guys about her so as I continue my story you'll understand her and her ways more better. Anyway here we go…Disclaimer: I do not own anything do not sue me!**

**Chapter 3: Breakaway.**

**_Somewhere In the Night _**

**_By Marilyn _**

_**Somewhere in the night a child cries,**_

_**A woman weeps and someone dies.**_

_**Somewhere in the night, humanity hides.**_

**_Somewhere in the night, a soul screams,_**

_**As people fade and die, lost in dreams.**_

_**Somewhere in the night, reality lives.**_

_**Somewhere in the night loneliness dwells,**_

_**As people die, no sounding bells.**_

_**Somewhere in the night, she dies alone.**_

**_Somewhere in the night..._**

_**Where is the light?**_

"Ella Wright?" The teacher called over the now silent class. The teacher had begun the register and that's when the children knew not to disturb her as she was a bit of an old gal and despised noise when she was speaking.

"Yes miss!" Ella spoke and the teacher continued

"James Cartwright?"

"Yes miss!" after a few more names the teacher smiled and handed the register to a small blonde girl up front who dashed her way through crowd of children to run to the office with the register. When she returned the class had begun and Ella had taken a seat at one of the tables with her friends and began whizzing through the maths questions, for a 5 year old she was very bright for her age. Of course this didn't stop the endless teasing she got from her class mates…

"You're a nerd!" a little boy next to her said and pushed her so she made a mark on her paper

"Leave me alone Jake or I'll tell miss on you!" she replied and he did it again this time a bit harder so Ella fell off her chair everyone turned towards her and laughed Ella got up, grabbed her book and moved to a different table now sitting on her own.

Break time soon came and Ella walked out the back door looking up at the sky, she then looked across the field and saw Samantha her best friend. Running towards her one of the older lads from a different class moved his leg out and Ella fell smack down on her stomach. Turning over she watched the lads run off laughing, tears now filled her eyes as she sat up and looked down at her knees they were all cut up as was her chin and hands. Pulling her knees to her chest Ella curled her self up into a ball and cried her heart out until a teacher noticed her and came running over…

"Sweetie are you okay?" The teacher asked touching her arm. Ella lifted her head and arms off her legs. The teacher was stunned she had cut her chin pretty badly and the blood had mixed in with tears that had stained her white shirt. Picking her up, the teacher headed inside and into the nurses room. An hour later and Ella sat up.

"You feeling better hunny?" The nurse asked smiling and brushing the hair from Ella's eyes. Ella nodded and looked up as she heard the nurse's door open, Ella gasped a little and stared at her mom now stood in the door way with a what the heck am I doing here? Look on her face. Ella's mum was no ordinary mum and it was very obvious to see what she did when Ella was at school. Ella's dad had gone off with some other woman when she was only a baby so Ella had no real recollection of her father. All she knew is that ever since a she could remember her mum would make funny noises in the night and shout at her self a lot. Ella hated it when her mum came to pick her up from school. Everyone else's mum's looked normal all the same but her mum had wavy hair and wore short skirts with short tops and had lots of make up on that looked horrible.

"Mum?" Ella asked looking up at her. Janice looked down at her daughter slightly dazed still form the amount of alcohol she had consumed that morning. She loved Ella it was true she couldn't deny it but in her own way she wished Ella was never born she had created nothing but problems for her now. She had to cut down her alcohol amount to buy clothes and books for her daughter. Every since that waste of a space husband of hers ran off with that blonde bimbo from the garage he worked in she had just gone down hill and felt like nothing mattered anymore. She couldn't handle her self let alone her daughter. Alone she would try to be a good mum; as best as possible and never let on her little problem to her daughter. In front of her daughter she behaved like a mum little did Ella know in private her mum was dying.

That afternoon Ella got home from school early and her mum told her to eat the sandwiches that she had made her for the day. Ella did as she was told and went and played outside until it got dark and it was time for bed. Ella walked in the back door and her mum smoking in the kitchen again. The air was blue and Ella coughed as she made her way towards her mum, walking up to her she was really out of it, although Ella didn't know that. She kissed her mum's cheek and said goodnight, with no reply she went upstairs and got washed and into bed with her teddy.

Her mum woke up as she heard Ella say goodnight and walk up the stairs. Ella was a beautiful young girl Janice thought as she watched her in the mirror on the hallway wall. Janice let her tear stained face lift up off her arms that were cut up and torn away not purposely just tattered away she caught her self many a times and would shrug it off even if it was deep. Standing up she turned off the light and lit a cigarette on her way up the stairs. Not really thinking and being totally drunk she flicked the cigarette over the banister and into the old pile of news papers and junk mail that was at the bottom of it. Walking into her room she locked the door like she always did and walked over to a corner of her room falling down against the wall she curled up and cried her self to sleep.

Coughing a little Ella stirred and woke up taking a sip of water she laid back down and looked towards her door. It was glowing bright orange around the outside through the cracks. Sitting up quick Ella quickly grabbed her teddy and ran out of the room when she did she fell over at the shear heat that hit her. The house was on fire she needed her mum! Running up to her bedroom door she tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Crying now and screaming Ella banged effortlessly on the door before she finally passed out only waking up just in time to see the house she knew collapse down to the ground.

_Ten years later…_

Jill sat bang up straight in her bed and breathed hard, Tim woke up and sat next to her putting his arms around her he cuddled her close.

"It's okay Jill I'm here…" Tim spoke softly; Jill had been having the worst nightmares of all lately. She thought maybe eating late was doing it but when she stopped eating for a whole day she still had the same recurring nightmare about a little girl lost in the darkness. Jill tries to run after her she screams a name she never knew has never even heard before but can never remember it when she wakes up then when she thinks she found the girl she grabs it and ends up falling into a dark crater for what seems like eternity until she wakes up and Tim is there to reassure her.

Jill turned in Tim's arms and she lay back down with him in bed.

"You okay now?" Tim asked gently

"Yea I'm fine that stupid dream it's driving me nuts!" she half smiled trying to relieve the pressure she was under.

"I think I must be working too hard, Tim do you think we could go somewhere really nice this year just you me and the kids no other family or friends a proper holiday none of the tools!" she laughed at the last part a holiday away from his tool set would be worth it any day.

"Ok hunny but…" he half spoke before Jill cut in…

"Great I'm gonna get up its 7:30am anyway we can get down the holiday place before 9am!" Jill smiled and jumped out of bed before Tim got a word in edge ways.

Molly was the first up now 15 years old she had really turned out a stunning young lady blonde as the high heavens though, Jill could never work out where she had got the blonde hair from she figured it must be Tim's side.

"Morning mom!" she said jolly as she walked down the stairs and took a seat at the dining room table with her mobile firmly in hand. Molly had grown up so quick life had been so wonderful now they had a girl in the house mind you she was the only child in the house now she was 15 going on 20. Their eldest Brad had moved to New York to be with his wife and two kids, Randy had also got married and had two kids now he lived in Chicago and Mark lived down the road with his wife although their marriage was on the rocks, they had done nothing but argue since they had come back off their holiday.

"Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Jill asked and kissed her head as she put down a bowl of cereal in front of her. Although Jill and Tim were now getting old they didn't look it that was the only thing Jill felt as young and fit as ever she had the obvious age wrinkle but plastered her self every morning with anti ageing creams; top of the range stuff. She looked great and felt it. Even Tim felt and looked great neither of them looked or felt old and continued their lifestyles as they normally would.

_Elsewhere…_

Ella stood up and walked over to the guy her hooded top covering most of her face she pushed him hard and he fell backwards to the ground, her friend now stood shocked at to where her friend had come from. Ella took off her hood and looked at him

"What the hell happened to you?" He said before jumping up and running off down the street. Putting her hood back on she turned to her friend but her face was covered by a shadow of her hood.

"What's behind that hood that you keep so secret from everyone Ella let me see…" her friend walked closer to her and pushed back her hood to reveal a scared face not disfigured face but you could tell she had suffered some abuse in her time. Lighting up a cigarette she pulled on her hood and walked back down towards the homeless shelter…

ok guys hope ya are enjoying this I needed to get Ella's background sorted so I did  please read and review and let me know what ya guys are thinking as its bank holiday tomorrow I think ill be able to cram another chapter in tomorrow keep reading and thanks to everyone who is!


	4. The truth revealed part one

**Home Improvement.**

**Ok guys here's another chappy for yer hope ya are enjoying this here we go…Disclaimer: I do not own anything so do not sue please!**

**Chapter 4: The truth revealed part one.**

**_Fate_**

_By Kazz Falcon_

_I stumbled out of the gate_

_Life wasn't that great_

_I fell flat on my face_

_I wasn't going to win the race_

_I need to act fast_

_I don't want to be last_

_Life is a bitch_

_I wished I was a witch_

_I would cast a spell_

_Life wouldn't be hell_

_I lived in the hood_

_It wasn't that good_

_I run down the block_

_Time just stood there with the clock_

_I found a dime_

_Money was time_

_Both add up_

_I put it in the money cup_

Ella now stood on the boundary lines of her life she was homeless and had been scouting around since she ran away from the orphanage when she was 11. Now nearly 20 years old Ella new that the only way to make her life worth while was to stop living on the streets and stop living the crime to feed her addiction.

Wondering back to the bridge she called her home, Ella sat down covered by a broken blanket not even a match on her to light a fire. 'Why me?' she questioned in her mind. Thinking back to her life she had lived it really couldn't have gone through more wrong. She had been moved around more times than she could ever imagine. After the fire she had been taken to an orphanage as her father couldn't be contacted let alone found. Afterwards she started to settle into her new life when she was adopted by a caring woman but an abusive man. Everything went ok until the wedding when the man turned violent on Ella and her new mother. She was only 7 and ran away from her home until she was picked up the police and taken back to the orphanage. Later she found out her new mother had been killed and the horrible man sent to jail.

After that she was adopted a few more times and sent back for various reasons she didn't understand why though. When she finally turned 11 she couldn't stand the entrapment any longer she wanted to be free to have fun a play with her friends, she basically new her way back to her original home but when she got there everyone had changed nobody was the same anymore some of her friends had even moved on with their families, now she had nothing.

Growing up wasn't to hard a homeless guy kept her safe for a few years until he died; by then she knew how to take care of her self.

Sitting under the bridge she watched the murky water drift by and wished she was apart of it no worries no problems always knowing where it had to go but not caring if it was late. Time passed so quickly but yet so slowly. Ella shivered in thought as she remembered how she was going to have to make ends meat tomorrow night. Another night on the corner tossing around for cash or begging in the town.

"I hate my self" she whispered and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_The next morning elsewhere…_

Tim sat up his body ached and he cursed his old age by grumbling to him self inadvertently waking Jill up in the process.

"Tim I was thinking…" Jill was caught off guard by Tim's moaning, he knew whatever was going to come out of her mouth next wasn't going to be good or involved family bonding time.

"What?" Jill questioned to his moan

"Nothing honey…" Tim replied trying to dig his way BACK out of the dog house.

"Well I was thinking would you come with me, Molly and the boys up town today? Mark wants to buy Claire an engagement ring and I think he could use some of his father's advice." Jill finished Tim turned over and laid back down facing Jill now.

"You mean they are actually going to tie the knot? When did this come about? I must have been asleep, or out in the garage?"

"Last night at Wilson's birthday party remember?"

"Of course I remember I was just making sure you remembered!" Tim finished coyly before jumping out of bed to get in the shower before Jill. Smiling to her self she decided to join her husband in the shower.

Breakfast came and Molly was just pouring her self some cereal when the two love birds walked down the stairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad; sleep well?" She asked and walked across to the table. Just as she walked passed Jill though she swayed her golden blonde hair over her shoulder and looked up at her mum smiling. Jill stopped and looked back at her sitting at the table; Tim was pouring him self a coffee when he noticed something was up with Jill.

"Jill are you ok?" he asked putting down the coffee cup on the counter, but she didn't respond. So Tim walked over to her and stood in front of her

"Jill?" He questioned a bit more loudly and touched her shoulder gently.

Jill on the other hand was in a world of her own, for quite a few years now her daughter had become more and more individual, it was almost like she was adopted more than the little girl she had given birth to. Jill hated thinking like this; she hated being the one to bring it up, but when she did Tim wouldn't have it and would storm out of the room sometimes leaving the house and not coming back all day, of course then Jill would have to be the one to make up with him because god knows he wouldn't.

Ever since Molly was about 7 she recognized differences in her to Tim and her self. She was a pure blonde for one thing and no matter how you put it their hadn't been a pure blonde in either Tim or Jill's family for generations. She was just finding Molly's features more and more different and it was weird as hell. Trying to push the thought away she suddenly realized her husband was stood in front of her shaking her

"Sorry…" She smiled and put a hand in his walking towards the counter to pick up her coffee,

"I was lost in a dream world…" she quickly covered her thoughts and thought about the day ahead.

Ella woke up to the sunlight beaming down on her face and man walking by with a barking dog. She yawned and stretched her arms up high above her head. She was hungry so she decided to go sit at one her street friend's café. Walking up to the café stand she was greeted by her faithful friend the only person who had really looked out for her whilst she was earning some cash.

"Hi Sarah" Ella spoke but her voice wasn't it's usual perky self

"Here ya go sweetie that'll warm ya up!" she said handing over the coffee to a grateful Ella.

"Thanks" Ella replied taking the coffee and turning in her seat to see all the busy bodies of the world running around trying to get to work on time, all in their freshly pressed suits and briefcases at hand. Most of them were on mobiles and didn't have time to stop for coffee and a chat. Ella looked down at her self and her tattered clothes she wasn't dirty as she cleaned up good at Sarah's house the night before. She was wearing her usual street clothes though a hooded top to cover her past and baggy black trousers with Fila trainers. Just behind the hood top though you could see her dark brown hair falling to her shoulders as she moved and turned back in her seat towards Sarah who had full breakfast waiting for her on the table.

"Sarah…you shouldn't have…" Ella smiled grateful to have such a good friend as Sarah. Sarah smiled and lent on the counter

"So what you got planed for today then sweetheart?" She asked Ella. Ella trying to speak through a mouth full was a funny sight though. Sarah giggled and waited till Ella had finished which wasn't long.

"Well I was going to head over to the mall probably pick up a new top I made some cash last night…" Ella spoke a bit more jolly now.

"That's good then, I know you want to do me a favor?" Sarah asked smiling sweetly; Ella laughed a little and nodded

"Go on then…" Ella spoke finishing off her coffee.

"Well I know somebody who has this really great top and I really wanted it for ages its one of them open stalls in the mall ya know near to where they are doing the blood donation thingy today. Please Ella would you half inch it for me? Ya know steal it…" Ella hated stealing things she was always taught stealing was wrong but she valued her morning coffee and breakfast too much to give them up and simply nodded.

"Ok but where?" Ella asked

"Well they are doing them blood donation things today if you get in the crowd and happen to get one off the hook ya know you usual stunt…" Sarah trailed off. Ella nodded and headed for the mall.

Stepping out of the big family car that was Brad's the tailors gathered their handbags and jackets and walked into the mall from the car park. Riding on the escalator down Jill saw that they were doing blood donations and instantly looked at her daughter again, if anything this could be the biggest decision she made in her life.

"Guys" She almost shouted over the noise to her family members everyone gathered around and looked at Jill

"I have a brilliant idea I think we should all donate blood whilst we are here!" she smiled and a look of oh god I hate needles crossed all their faces.

"Now come on it's the least we can do!" she smiled triumphantly and walked over to stand in the two forming queues as did the rest of the family behind her, secretly she was hoping everything was just all in her mind at heart she knew something had to be wrong with their daughter even though she would never admit it.

Coming in down the escalator Ella shoved her hood further across her face and saw the queue for the blood donation; she figured she might as well donate blood whilst she was here and grab the top on the way out, it was the least she could do. Walking up and standing in the queue she stood opposite the Taylor family, she looked across at them and Brad looked back at her. Ella turned away and shoved her hands in her pockets slowly moving up in the queue.

Well that is it for this chapter are you guys enjoying this let me know think I might go start on the next chapter now please read and review xxxxxxx


	5. The truth revealed part two

**Home Improvement.**

**Hi guys I hope ya are enjoying this story it comes from the heart with best intentions so shall we carry on?**

**Ok here's the next chapter hope ya like it.**

**Chapter 5: The truth revealed part two.**

_Alone _

_By Stefani Baucom _

_I am alone,_

_So very alone_

_I hurt,_

_So very bad_

_I am ignored,_

_Just thrown aside_

_I am security,_

_For others to have_

_I am lonely,_

_There is no one close,_

_No one sees the pain_

_I cry,_

_Hope is gone_

_I am alone,_

_And no one knows._

Ella stood looking around her, before her where endless people and behind her the same. The family in next queue along were doing the same checking their watches every five minuets and complaining about an engagement ring? Ella kept her self to her self if she was gonna nick the top she didn't want anyone to put a name to her face. A few minuets passed by again and the young blonde girl of the family was complaining saying they were wasting valuableshopping time. Ella smiled inwardly to her self, the girl had it all; the looks the parents with the money brothers presumably, she could never know what it would be like to live through what she had; she would never know the pain.

Ella moved forward still keeping her self to her self. Jill stared at her watch and begged the queue to go faster. Looking around she saw a girl who was obviously home less standing in the queue next to them. Jill felt sorry for her she hated seeing anyone in that position, 'life must be hard for her, she cant be more than 20 years old' Jill thought then was distracted by Molly's whining.

Tim looked around trying to find the nearest tool store he could disappear into, not a one in sight. 'Darn!' he thought to him self and also caught the glimpse of the homeless girl in the next queue considering she stood out, she must have been the only homeless person there and everyone knew it. He felt like handing her some cash but knew he should just stay out of it.

The queue now moved forward quite considerably and the Taylor family now arrived at the front at the same time as Ella.

"Ok names please?" The nurse on the right said to the head of the Taylor family, at this point Jill stepped forward and read out the names of her family and her self.

Ella listened in to what she was saying and forgot she was also at the front of the queue.

"Name please!" The nurse said for the third time.

"Sorry Ella, Ella Wright." She responded finally

"Ok Miss Wright do you know your blood group?" Ella had to think but then responded at the exact same time as Jill

"No I don't know my blood group sorry." Ella replied

"Ok well you'll need to come back at this time tomorrow for testing. There will be mobile testing blood groups on the car park area top floor." The nurse on the right repeated the exact same thing to Jill and both Ella and Jill took their appointment cards and walked away. Jill walked out of the crowd and stopped to put the appointment in her handbag when there was a lot of shouting going on from the other side of the crowd. Everyone stopped and watched the homeless girl grab the top and shove old ladies to the floor as she ran up the escalator and out of the building with a few security guards following her.

"I can't believe that…" Jill echoed the thought of almost all of her family watching the fiasco. Jill was disappointed about having to wait till tomorrow but according to her appointment card she was in mobile number two at 10am exactly. She'd have to wait for her thoughts to be settled for now she would enjoy the day out (what was left of it) with her family.

Ella ran like she had never ran before they were catching up with her, she was loosing speed, she was getting tired. Ella rounded the corner to the car park when a security guard popped out from the corner dead in front of her. Luckily she was going too quickly and when she smacked dead into him he fell over and she carried on running.

Dashing off she sprinted as hard as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going just get away from the guards. As she ran she gripped the appointment card in her hand and held onto it as if meant her life. Running for almost half an hour now Ella had forgotten she was running and had long ago escaped the police she was now stood on the edge of town near to where she slept and slowed down before she came to a dead stop. Her legs ached now and she breathed hard, deciding not to go back into town till tomorrow she crawled down under the bridge and covered her self with the broken blanket. She felt the sweat trickle down her forehead and wiped it away quickly.

Sitting there she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to that family and how perfect it was, she remembered her real mom and tears started forming in her eyes at the top of her lungs she shouted

"I hate you!" Tears now brought up the dust on her cheeks and Ella curled into a bawl sobbing long into the evening and night.

_The next morning…_

Ella giggled to her self as she felt something soft brush across her face and tickle her nose. Opening her eyes a pure white cat sat down next to her and began grooming itself.

"Hello pretty kitty" Ella laughed then realized what it was sitting on, shooing it off she picked up the top and wondered what time it was dashing to sit up she ran from under the bridge and to the clock tower it was 09:40am, she was late! Running just as hard as she did yesterday she saw her old friend and didn't stop to hand her the, top just threw it at her and carried on running. When Ella got to the car park; she saw the Taylor family get out of their car the same people as yesterday just in fresh clothes.

The young girl winged about needles and followed her mother inside. Ella now moved up closer and walked into the same mobile. Jill was the first to notice the girl as she walked in, everyone there knew she was the one who had stolen the top, but none of them would tell the police on her because she probably needed that top to survive. Ella sat down not speaking or even looking at the tailors sat on the opposite side of the room. Everything was quiet until a nurse walked out.

"Hi sorry to keep you waiting you Miss Wight and The Taylor's I presume?" He said looking at the one girl then the big family. Each nodded and he continued to tell them what was going to happen and not to be nervous. First he took each of the Taylor's in by age order Molly being last when she came out she sat down and Ella waited for her turn. A few minuets had passed and Ella was called into a room to get her blood taken so they could work out what blood group she was. When she returned they were all told I would be a few minuets. A nervous silence filled the air and no-one looked at each other. Walking back out the nurse coughed a little to get their attention.

Jill sat there hoping they had found something but from the look on the nurses face it wasn't good she didn't want anything bad she just wanted to know if maybe Molly had a genetic disease that's why she was different, but she wasn't even sure they could do that without looking for it.

"I'm sorry we are going to have to take all the test again there has been a slight mix up and miss calculation can I ask all of you to please be prepared for another blood test." The nurse said and walked away. This wasn't good something was wrong Jill could sense it. Tim held Jill's hand tight and Brad, Mark and Randy all looked at each other, Molly sat back in her chair leaning her head on her dad's shoulder.

4 Hours later and they were just finished testing the last set they had just done of blood samples. A nurse walked out and looked at both Ella and the Taylor's.

"I'm afraid there seems to be something wrong with the blood groups of Ella Wright and Molly Taylor; I need to send all of you up to the nearest hospital immediately for more in depth tests."

"What's wrong with Molly? I need to know!" Jill stood up in a panic scared now more than ever.

"I'm sorry I can't reveal that until I am absolutely sure we need to get you all up the hospital immediately please." She said and ushered them out of the door and slowly but shortly they made their way to the hospital.

A few days had passed now and Ella sat in her room opposite to where the Taylor's where, they never came in to each others rooms, they kept their distance during the test procedures.

Finally after a few more hours a nurse walked down the corridor and looked at both rooms. She entered the Taylor's room first and shut the door behind her pulling up a spare chair.

"Well?" Jill asked impatient and Tim took her hand is his; they all sat there facing the doctor as she began.

"I'm afraid I have the test results for both Miss Ella Wright and Miss Molly Taylor here in my hands. We have checked and double checked all of our records and the results, now basing on the fact that we had a sample of Ella's father's blood on record. It appears that on May the 2nd 20 years ago you Mrs. Taylor gave birth to a baby girl, but across the hall from you another woman named Mrs. Janice Wright also gave birth to a baby girl although the results where not on record we have a signed confession from a nurse who previously worked here that man was found in the incubation unit where both girls Molly and Ella were taken. In conclusion we regret to inform you that your baby's were switched at birth. Mrs. Taylor and Mr Taylor you birth child is Miss Ella Wright. Ella's parents well her mother who is dead and her father who can not be found are the birth parents to Miss Molly Taylor."

The nurse finished reading her statement and looked up at the family Molly stood up in shock and started screaming

"NO! NO! IT CANT BE TRUE!" She screamed only to be hugged by Tim as he got up in disbelief. Jill had tears forming in her eyes she couldn't believe it. None of the Taylor's could.

"How could it be?" Jill asked and broke down into sobs

"Now I'm sorry but I must go and tell Miss Wright what I have just told you." The nurse said and walked out of the room and into the next. Everything went quiet and Molly sat in a corner on a chair sobbing her heat out. Looking up as the door opened Ella walked inside and Molly launched at her full of anger only to be held back by Brad, Jill stood up holding Tim's hand slowly as she pulled away her hood to reveal her tortured past her scars where evident. Ella knew exactly what she was going to say but it didn't stop her from being terrified looking up at them they gasped at her miss treatment. Molly got even more angry and lashed out at her

"Why don't you stay out of our lives! Go back to the streets dirt bag!" Ella held her anger in but she couldn't anymore she gave just as good back to Molly

"I don't know you I came here and these tests done because it was the right thing to do. You have your happy life with your posh cars and your planed weddings you may be my biological parents but that will never change my past. As for you Molly you have absolutely no idea what pain is I had to watch the woman I loved more than anything in this life my so called mother drink herself to sleep every night until finally one day she killed a fireman and her self in a house fire! Then I got shoved from orphanage to orphanage because nobody wanted me until I finally ended up street crawling I watched being a 7 year old as my so called new father beat up my mum and sexual abused me! I felt each crack of his knuckle as he crushed my tiny body so don't you dare to presume I have got it easy I was forced to lead YOUR stupid life and let you have all the comforts of mine, if I could go back and change it though I wouldn't and you know why? Because nobody deserves to go through what I have been through!"

With that said everyone stood shocked Jill had broken down into sobs and Tim looked at his biological daughter he wanted to kill whoever it was that had touched her and laid a hand on her suddenly she was all that mattered in his mind as he looked at her broken soul. But as soon as she had appeared she was gone she pushed her hood over her head and opened the door

"Let's pretend this never happened go back home to your happy lives pretend what you heard here wasn't real." Ella looked up and a tear fell down her cheek as she rushed out the door and down the hall way, down the stairs and out of the hospital she had run much longer before but she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe she managed to make it to a wall down the left hand side of the hospital where she collapsed and sobbed hard sitting against the wall trying to catch her breath.

That's it for this chapter guys hope ya liked it xxxxxxx next chapter coming soon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Holding on

**Home Improvement.**

**Ok guys three chapters in one day wow lol anyway I love updating for you guys so here is the next chapter just for you thanks so much for the reviews too you guys have been great but anyway lets continue with the story here's your next chapter…Disclaimer: I do not own anything so do not sue!**

**Chapter 6: Holding on.**

Holding On  
by Ithildin

You do not know what lies ahead,  
when sun had failed, and moon is dead.  
For the path ahead, shows no sunlight, no moonlight,  
in which to lead a path,  
a path to show what lies ahead.  
For ahead lies a story,  
one that really matters,  
Filled with darkness and danger,  
Triumph and loss,  
Victory and suffering,   
Freedom and sacrifice.  
But you never wanted to know the end.  
For how could it be happy?  
How could it go back to the beginning, to the way it was,  
before so much bad happened.  
But in time, the bad,  
Will be only a passing thing,  
a shadow,   
and a new day will come, with the sun,  
And together they will shine the clearer.  
But then you'll realize,  
there can be no triumph without loss,  
No victory without suffering,  
No freedom without a sacrifice.  
And you had a chance,  
To turn back,  
Only you didn't,  
For you were holding onto something,  
The good in the world,  
The good worth fighting for!

It had been a week now since the whole hospital incident and Ella had spent much time under the bridge of her home thinking about what would have happened and how if she had stayed instead of running out would they have welcomed her into their family, no HER family. She couldn't believe everything she knew had been a lie here she was sitting on the edge of hell teasing the devil with a stick when all of sudden she's plucked back by the hands of god and told she has a family after all, it couldn't be happening not to her. They seemed pretty nice though and really close like they would do anything for each other, except one and her name was Molly.

Molly sat up on her bed and flicked through the photo album she had kept in her bed side draw, 'it was all a lie' she kept saying over and over in her head. The door knocked a Molly didn't look up to see her mother and father walk into the room but she had inkling to what they wanted to talk about.

"Sweetheart can we talk?" Jill asked sitting on her bed next to her, Tim talking the seat in front of her. Molly was hurting and they knew she was but this was a family decision and that included Molly even if a bit of paper told Tim and Jill that she wasn't theirs it didn't matter, they loved her just as much as they did before all of this.

"What is it?" Molly relied pushing her hair behind her ears and closing the photo album. Jill spoke first

"Sweetheart me and your father want you to know that we love you so much and that just because a doctor told us that you aren't ours and that you were switched at birth doesn't make any difference to me or anyone in this house, your still our daughter and that is never going to change." Tim continued

"It about being grown up to understand now though Molly we taught you to respect others and to take life head on knowing that me and your mother and your brothers would always be here for you but now we know the truth about what happened so many years ago we cant just leave that girl our birth child out there to roam the street and end up lying dead in the gutter without a penny to her name" Jill finished off

"So honey we have come to ask you if we have your permission to bring her back here with us and to be a part of our family, I know things will be hard and there will be a lot of friction but you have got to understand this from our point of view too this is the worst thing that could happen to us so what do ya say sweetie?" Jill sounded hopeful

"Do what you like but she aint no sister of mine so don't ever expect me to play the sister part I hate her she ruined everything I may be acting spoilt but I say what I feel and that's what I feel!" Molly jumped up and grabbed her jacket heading down the stairs and outside.

Tim stood up and walked across to Jill who stared out of the open bedroom door he put his arms around her and she held on to him.

"How could this happen to us Tim?" Tim shook his head and sat back down on the bed when the boys came in.

"I think she seemed pretty cool I'd really like to get to know her" Randy spoke with his intelligent way

"Yea and she pretty hot for my sister" Brad spoke up and they all giggled

"What about you Mark?" Tim asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"I guess I'll just have to teach her the rules and regulations of my room if that's the room she is gonna have?" Tim smiled and they all group hugged unwillingly Jill smiled

"I guess we'll have to go find her now I'm going to go down the mall and down the shops around there see if I can find her Tim will you come with me?"

"Sure." Tim replied and stood up leaving the room

"I know this is gonna be weird guys but thanks for your support." Jill said and left the room too.

Brad looked out the window and watched his parents drive off before turning to Brad, Randy and mark

"This is weird guy's, I mean one minuet she's homeless now she our real sister." Randy queued in

"Yea but she seemed really cool lets just see I mean Molly always been the black sheep of the bunch but I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Mark nodded and they all went downstairs to their respective partners.

Tim and Jill had been walking for hours and it was getting late, most shops were shutting up and still no sign of their daughter Ella. Jill hooked her arm into Tim's and he had his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Tim?" Jill asked pointing to something over at a coffee stand, it was the same hood and everything…Tim and Jill ran over and tapped the person on the shoulder much to their surprise a man turned around, Tim and Jill took a few steps back

"Sorry sir we were looking for a young girl same sort of clothes you haven't seen her have you?" Grunting the guy got up and walked away, Jill sighed and looked around there was an argument going on down the street a load of people on one side, loads of men in white jackets on the other and band at the front of the queue was a young girl Jill instantly knew it was her without a doubt.

"Oh my god Tim look over there the girl arguing with the big tall guy!" Jill was worried this guy could kill her easily, but yet there she was right up at him giving him just as much lip as he was giving her.

"Stay here Jill" Tim warned and ran across but Jill was blind with panic and followed, Tim had no idea what he was Going to do or say but

"Leave my girl the hell alone hard guy!" was a really horrible start…The guy turned and Ella was shocked to see Tim and Jill standing next to her

"And what are you gonna do about it Granddad?" The guy asked half laughing

"This!" Tim kicked him as hard as he could in the shin and the guy winced a little. The guy came closer to Tim and Tim physically shook Jill pulled him back just as the guy took a swing at Tim but missed him then he got even more angry and went for a harder punch this time Ella jumped in and pushed Tim out of the way in turn getting a left hook right above the eye.

Ella fell down and shook her head blood now dripping down her eye, she stood up and turned to Tim helping him up Jill was shocked to see her head but before she had a chance to say anything Ella turned back to the guy

"Nobody messes with me and my own got it!" Ella stared him straight in the eyes before turning around smoothly then turning back suddenly and hitting him as hard as she could straight across his nose as it broke, he fell to the floor and she shouted "GET EM'!" And the crowd began to fight like maniacs, Ella grabbed Tim's hand then Jill's and pulled them into a run they followed after her running down the street.

After a 10minuet run Ella led them under a bridge where she lit a fire in a barrel with some matches. Ella sat down on the ground next to the barrel on a blanket and offered them a seat next to her they took it even though they were a bit put off.

Ella stood up and warmed her hands over the fire as the blood dripped down her face. She looked down at Tim and Jill who were fixated on her.

"What?" She half laughed and crossed her arms

"We want you to come home…" Jill put it bluntly and Tim stood up walking across to her taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Pulling her hood back he held his hands at her shoulders and stared at her scars,

"I'll kill him for this…" Tim whispered pulling her into a hug the first hug she had, had ever really in her life from a loved one anyway. Ella pulled away and put her arms into the sleeves wrapping it around her thin body. Looking at them both she said

"Well I would but I don't think I'm welcome by your youngest, besides I'm practically not even your daughter you never raised me you didn't even know I existed until I went along to the blood donation thing, If it hadn't had been for that then maybe you would have passed me begging on the street and turned your head away in shame."

Jill attempted to hold back tears as she stood and walked over to her embracing her in a hug

"I am so, so, so very sorry" Was all she could muster and once again Ella felt the love of a mum but could she handle this? She had got so used to living on the streets is this what she really wanted?

"Do you love me?" Ella asked pulling away and looking at them both

"Of course we do Ella" they both responded in unison and looked at Ella who looked down and picked up her bag of stuff then pouring sand on the fire she walked with them talking about them and her and what food she liked, Tim joked about Jill's cooking and Jill hit him, Ella laughed and got in the car when she had a thought

"What about Molly?" they both fell silent and turned to her

"It's going to be hard for both of you but in time I'm sure you'll be fine, you really got to take Molly with a pinch of salt she can be a bit more harsh than she means to be." Jill responded and Ella looked out of the window as they drove off and she left her old life behind hoping to start a new one…

Well guys I don't know whether to leave it there or not let me know what you think cos if you guys want more chapters I'll be happy to write it for you read and review please!


End file.
